Fireworks Among the Night Sky
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Fireworks always reminded Ochako of the fiery blonde hero she'd grown to admire. He'd explode when sparked, but his power, confidence, and drive caused other traits many never noticed to surface. At the class picnic underneath the beautiful firework display she decides to confess her feelings. Bakugo's words before she could would leave the memory burned into her brain forever.


**This is my first Kaccako story! I hope you enjoy and there will be more to come!**

* * *

Ochako's face brightened. "A cookout and fireworks sound awesome!"

"We could take that spot down by the lake," Momo suggested from her spot on the couch.

Kirishima walked over to Bakugou and hooked an arm around his shoulders. "Sounds like fun doesn't it?!"

"Fuck off, I'm not going to a stupid cookout!"

The gravitational user's face fell as she hooked stray mahogany strands behind her ear. "I don't know, I think it sounds like a lot of fun! Plus, we can swim in the lake, too!"

Mineta burst through the group with a predatory expression crossing his features. He rubbed his hands together like the little creep he was. "Does that mean all the ladies get to wear bathing suits?! Count me in!"

The redhead grinned, noticing his best friend didn't shove him away like he started to. Bakugou had a soft spot for Ochako no matter how hard and loudly he tried to deny it. He'd get the stick out of his ass and spend more time with her one day. The way her cheeks flared with bashfulness anytime he got close or spoke with her, no matter how brash, showed she liked him just as much.

"I will work with Momo for planning immediately!" Iida exclaimed with a sharp salute.

Eager conversations arose about the upcoming trip. After a hard year as seniors, they deserved a little R and R. They'd soon have their licenses as heroes and take separate paths in life. Their years together flew by faster than they expected. Although this wouldn't be their last moments together before they graduated, they wanted to enjoy what little remained. Ochako got off the couch and went to her friends by the pool table. Midoriya stood with them, turning to face her with a bright smile. Bakugou frowned when she returned it, his fists clenching when Midoriya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This sappy shit is fucking stupid."

Bakugou stood and stormed out of the recreational room, slamming the door behind him. The others continued their conversation, knowing door-slamming was one of his off-putting personality quirks. Ochako gaze lingered longer on the exit than she planned, and the soft sigh she exhaled didn't escape the sharp observational skills of Momo and Mino's watchful gazes. Students soon filed out to their own devices. They set a tentative date the following Saturday, which would allow enough time to secure funds for food, games, and fireworks galore. Ochako padded toward the door too, contemplating what she'd have for dinner when she jumped at Mino's voice.

"Hold it right there, Ochako!"

Said girl froze as Momo, Mina, Asui, and Jiro surrounded her. Mina blocked her exit, placing her hands on her hips and giving her a knowing grin.

"Spill it!" she demanded.

Ochako blinked. "Spill what?"

Jiro chuckled while twirling one of her earphone jacks around a finger. "I can hear your heartbeat speed up any time you're around Bakugou."

The brunette paled. She raised her hands and waved them with embarrassment. "W-what are you guys talking about?! I-"

Momo crossed her arms underneath her breasts and cocked her head to the side. "I know you're about to say you don't like him, which is a total lie. Why are you stuttering if you don't?"

Ochako couldn't form complete sentences. Her attraction to Bakugou grew over their time together at UA High. His strength, his drive to become stronger, and his personal growth made her notice him more than just as the class hothead. Although he still had a lot of growing to do, he'd come so far. She knew his anger stemmed from feelings of inferiority and he acknowledged that. He still didn't care for Midoriya, but they got along much better. In fact, his tolerance and interactions with everyone from classmates to victims at scenes almost reached a 180 from when they began as hopeful kids.

Time changed his demeanor and his build. He trained hard, often dragging Midoriya into unwanted sparing matches. He became taller, too. Blonde spiky tresses grew out longer and his facial features changed from a rounded boyish appearance to the angular jawline of a man. The stubble he had after sleepless nights didn't escape her wandering eyes. A few times he'd caught her staring at him, one particular time when she entered the training area as he finished his own session.

He'd lost his shirt and his dark shorts hung low on his hips. Sweat glistened across his skin making him an unstoppable explosion if he so chose. When her classmates stood from his fighting stance, breathing hard as he rolled his shoulders back, her mouth dried from witnessing the hard muscles underneath his skin shifting.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!"

Ochako jumped and almost dropped her water bottle from his harsh tone.

"Oh!" she sputtered as he advanced on her. "Nothing! I just… I didn't mean to offend you!"

Bakugou stopped in from of her, crimson gaze hard as ever. She almost didn't catch the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

"You couldn't have stared any damn harder, Round Face."

He gave a gentle knock of his fist against her forehead and strode away as she stared after him dumbfounded.

"Hellllooooo?! Earth to Ochako! An alien here is trying to talk to you!"

Ochako jolted out of the memory. She gave a nervous laugh that sounded more like a high-pitched squeal and sidestepped her girlfriends.

"Please be quiet you guys! Okay, I like him, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Still haven't figured out your feelings, huh?" Asui asked from her crouched position nearby.

She hung her head. "I haven't."

"Hothead isn't an idiot," Momo pointed out. "I'm sure he's figured it out or at least guessed."

Ochako paused realizing her friend was right. When she stopped to think about it, she did notice Bakugou made it a point to be closer to her. Like on their senior field trip, as they were loading up on the bus, he yanked her down into the seat next to him. When she gave him a curious look, he folded his arms and turned away.

"I just don't want that idiot Midoriya or annoying ass Kirishima sitting by me."

This was a few weeks after he caught her staring at him. He sat next to her on the ride home, too. They'd finished partying at 3 AM. Ochako couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep on the darkened ride home. She woke up to Bakugou telling her he wasn't a damn pillow. However, later she discovered he let her sleep on his shoulder the whole ride.

"Ugh! Just kiss him already!" Mina exclaimed.

Ochako's cheeks turned bright red. "I can't do that!"

"At least tell him how you feel then," Asui spoke. "Maybe you'll feel better after you get that weight off your chest."

The brunette's face fell. She wrung her hands and couldn't look at her friends.

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

Momo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's no way any guy wouldn't like a sweetheart like you. If you're not ready, that's okay. You'll figure it out."

Ochako raised her head. If she could get him alone during the fireworks, maybe she could confess then. The fireworks would keep their friends occupied enough to where none of them would notice or butt in… at least that was the hope. The hero student said goodbye to her friends and left for her room instead of getting dinner; her appetite had waned after such a hot topic.

* * *

The day arrived and the U.A. students chattered with anticipation as the bus shuttled them to their park. Behind them, their instructors All Might, Easer Head, Midnight, and Present Mic drove trucks filled with coolers of food on ice, drinks, and all the equipment needed to set up for a fantastic day at the park. Ochako sat with Momo, her friends' enthusiastic conversation turning to background noise as she glanced at Bakugou sitting a few seats up. She'd hoped he would sit with her, but he didn't even look in her direction. His eyes remained closed as he turned to rest his back against the wall of the bus, head leaning against the window. Kirishima dragged him along but not without protesting on his part. Ochako noticed his rebuttal had no heat to it. She believed he wanted to go; the hard-headed male just didn't want to admit it.

Once they arrived, everyone worked together to help set up, carrying the coolers to the pavilions while others helped Present Mic set up speakers and music equipment. Morale rose to new levels as students stripped down to bathing suits to catapult into the lake's warm waters. Laughter filtered over the lands warming the hearts of anyone who listened or witnessed the display. Soon, the delicious smells of steak, chicken, and pork grilling wafted through the air. Koda used his quirk to keep the flies and animals away from their location, an ability other families and friends in the park appreciated. A nearby cliff with a rope swing attached to a sturdy tree became a staple for the students. Mina went first, swinging off the cliff without fear and landing with a graceful splash. She resurfaced with a blinding smile and swam further into the lake's depths. Ochako took a hesitant step toward the cliff. Her heart pounded in her ears, hands shaking from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Most believed because she could float, she had no fear of heights. While that was true; she didn't fear heights, but drops scared her to death. She hated the plummeting sensation she got in her stomach. This jump was about ten feet over the water. While not tall, it still bothered her.

"You gonna stand there all damn day or jump?"

She turned to see Bakugou standing behind her. Before she could respond, her eyes raked over his form just like they had the day she walked in on him while he trained. The blonde had his fingers locked behind his head, flexing his obliques and abs without provocation. Bakugou often wore his uniform pants low on his hips and his swim trunks were no exception. Ochako's body warmed the longer she stared at him. This time, a wide grin broke over his features. Ochako whirled away, her face the color of a tomato. She gripped the rope for dear life.

"I don't like drops," she whispered.

"Get over it."

Ochako blinked and glanced over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Bakugou frowned. "Are you deaf? I said get over it and fucking jump! That's the only way you'll get over your stupid fear."

Ochako sighed. "You can be so mean!"

"Tch," he scoffed. "I'm just not gonna sugarcoat shit with you." He coughed and turned his eyes away. "I know you can do it so get it over with already. Other people wanna jump, Ochako."

She stood straight in surprise. "That's the first time you've ever called me by my name."

Bakugou for once didn't have a smart remark. Instead, he strode up to her, snatched the rope from her hands, then swung off the edge. Her eyes widened as he backflipped right before hitting the water. Their classmates cheered.

"All right, Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted from his spot sunbathing on the shore. "Look at you being social!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. Bakugou locked eyes with Ochako. "Get down here Round Face!"

"You can do it!" Momo cheered while treading water nearby.

Ochako took a deep breath and grabbed the swing rope. She backed up, steps slow and controlled. She mentally prepared herself, opened her eyes with determination, and ran forward. The gravity user almost slammed on the brakes at the edge, but she kept her pace, jumped, and free fell. She only dropped for three seconds tops before hitting the water. She swam to the surface and rubbed the water from her eyes.

"You did it!" Asui cheered.

"I did!" Ochako gushed. She looked for Bakugou to thank him, but he'd already exited the water and made a bee-line for the drinks. Her smile faltered as Momo swam up to her. She followed Ochako's gaze and gave her a knowing smile.

The hours flew by with food, fun, and new memories made. They played games and even rented a bouncy castle. To their surprise, Eraser Head got in it. He never smiled, but he jumped around like a happy child. They played tug-of-war against All Might. He couldn't hold his form for long, but it proved long enough to prevent his students from budging him an inch. Then they played water volleyball and card games, too. Bakugou said nothing else to Ochako during that time. She wondered if he didn't like her after all.

_I have to at least tell him. Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least I'll know for sure._

The sun dipped below the horizon and the temperature dropped a few degrees. A gentle breeze teased their heated skin as they prepared for the fireworks. The clear skies would allow a beautiful view of them as they exploded their gradient of colors across the night's canvas.

"Let me blow 'em up," Bakugou ordered with a meaning gleam in his eye.

"Um, Kacchan I don't think that's a great idea," Midoriya began with a nervous grin. "You'll end up accidentally exploding them on the ground."

Bakugou paused instead of yelling, turned away, and walked towards a tree off in the distance.

"Whatever."

"I think he realized how stupid that suggestion was," Kirishima mused.

Mina rolled her eyes. "He's such a sourpuss."

As their teachers prepared the fireworks after Momo created a lighter and stands for the giant ones, Ochako noticed Bakugou never returned. She searched the park's grounds and noticed him sitting against a tree facing the lake. Resolve bubbled up inside her; this moment underneath the colorful bursts of light might be the perfect time to tell him her feelings. She turned to Mina, Asui, and Momo. She didn't have to say anything. They all gave her supportive grins while Mina pointed in his direction. Ochako gave a confident nod and started toward the Explosionist. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she wiped her sweaty palms on the jean shorts she put on. Her nervousness mounted the closer she got every step despite the atmosphere's music surrounding them. Birds chirped, crickets sounded nearby, and the laughter of her classmates and other part goers echoed, but only the sound of her heart, deep breathing, and footsteps reached her ears.

You can do this. What's the worst that can happen?

She bit her lip. A lot could go wrong with a rough personality like Bakugou's. Still, she moved closer until she stood a foot away from the tree. How should she start the conversation? Should she make a joke? What if she thanked him for the harsh pep talk that helped her jump off the cliff?

"What do you want?"

"Um," Ochako stammered, all thoughts ceasing once his bright eyes focused on her.

His brows knitted together, and he squinted at her. Ochako stood back when he got to his feet and closed the gap between them. He stood so close, the warmth from his palms tickled her thighs. Ochako watched him, a soft expression on her face. She really liked him. He had some personal flaws to work on, but he'd made progress since their younger days as freshmen. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her blink and refocus on him. She exhaled, ready to spill her secret.

"I-"

"I fucking like you, all right!"

Ochako blinked. "Y-you what?!"

Her eyes widened when Bakugou removed his hand and placed it behind his head. He looked away, and she noticed the faint blush dusting his cheeks. Did he just confess?! Ochako stood rooted in her spot unable to respond. His vulnerable expression fell and hardened. He turned away and sat back down.

"Forget I said anything."

"No!" Ochako blurted. She dropped to her knees next to him and placed a small hand around his bicep. "I like you too, Bakugou. I was just about to tell you!"

His eyes shifted over to study her. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

Distrust danced in his eyes. Ochako heard Mino's voice in echoing in her mind.

_Just kiss him already!_

Her gaze dropped to his lips and realized just how soft they looked. The brunette leaned forward, placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. At first, he didn't move. Ochako pulled back, unsure of what to do next. She squealed when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her legs rested over his right thigh; one arm hooked around his neck while the other planted behind her so she kept her balance. Bakugou cupped her cheek, forcing her to meet his piercing gaze. He searched her eyes, and Ochako saw the hesitation there. Her fingers laced through his unruly blonde locks and brought his mouth down to hers again. This time, he responded with such passion and heat it made her head spin.

Her crush's palm ghosted over her bare thigh, warming her skin and making her squirm in his lap. She heard a soft moan escape his lips. Without warning, Bakugou pulled away and flipped her out of his lap. Ochako caught herself and gave him a sour look.

"What was that for?!"

Bakugou gave her a fanged grin. "You wanna keep going, eh?"

Ochako puffed out her cheeks and sat on her haunches. "I-I wasn't against it!"

"Shut up and come here."

One of the few times the Explosionist let his true smile shine through. How handsome it made him, and Ochako's heart warmed. She crawled to him, letting him cross an arm over her shoulder to hold her tight. The fireworks gave a thunderous burst, the powerful sound reverberating in their chests. Beautiful hues of greens, pinks, whites and many other distinct colors filled the night sky. Ochako leaned her head against Bakugou's shoulder. Contentment washed over her when he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Oi! You finally got over yourself and told her! Great job man!"

They both jumped at Kirishima's praise.

"Fuck off Kirishima, I'm busy!"

The redhead grinned from his spot by the pavilion. Their classmates cooed and gushed over Ochako and Bakugou's newfound relationship, which would piss him off more. Oh well, he needed to work on his people skills, anyway. Kirishima chuckled and turned his gaze back to the beautiful display in the sky.

Momo and Mina gave each other knowing smiles after witnessing the steamy kiss between them. Mina placed a hand to her heart.

"They're just like a romance novel," she sighed. "It's so adorable."

"Ochako looks pretty happy," Asui quipped.

Momo placed her hands on her lower back, glancing at Todoroki sitting on a table with his elbows on his knees and fingers linked underneath his chin. His mismatched eyes focused on the show above them. Momo turned her attention back to the fireworks.

"What a beautiful night for love."


End file.
